


well-known secret

by AerisaHale (KarasuKyra)



Series: Femslash 100 Drabbletag 6 [8]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Christmas, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 05:24:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4167579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarasuKyra/pseuds/AerisaHale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara finds Nyssa holding a Christmas gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	well-known secret

It's not Sara's first Christmas away from home, but it is her first Christmas since Nyssa found her in the wreckage of the Amazo. Nine months ago, Ta-er al-Sahfer became her name and she learned the life of an assassin.

Sara finds Nyssa in their room with a wrapped gift in hand. It has only been _their_ room for a couple months. After hard days of training, she would shower in Nyssa's private suite and soon it became that she also slept in her bed. It was a well-known secret in Nanda Parbat that they were lovers.

So, Sara is surprised to find Nyssa with a gift. And when she opens it, she is even more surprised. She expects it to be some wearable trinket, instead she finds it to be a book. It's written in Arabic, but Sara is steadily picking up on the language.

Nyssa smiles and says, “It's about an old woman, an old shifter that lives in the mountains who never thought she would find love. It turns out love can be found in the most surprising places.”

Sara can read between the lines and smiles. “I never thought I could be happy, never thought I could feel safe again, but Nyssa, you helped me find that again. You didn't protect me, you taught me to protect myself. You loved me when I could not love myself. Thank you, Nyssa.”

Nyssa doesn't reply, just pulls Sara to her and kisses her.


End file.
